


I Like You Anyway

by Choi_Aya05



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Asexual Park Jaehyung, I forgot to tag Youngpil eyy, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Parkian and Youngpil are platonic, Wonpil is a whore, also he's Brian here, also threesome but nothing too explicit, he just likes to sleep around, lol just kidding, which i only noticed while editing, with his boyfriend's consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Jae was an asexual who didn't have much interest in having sex. Which was why having a boyfriend that liked sex so much was probably the biggest irony of the century.Or: Everybody knew how good Wonpil was in bed except his very own boyfriend.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	I Like You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> hello i don't ship jaepil romantically lol what am I doing
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer: everyone is different. We might be in the same spectrum and/or identify the same but have very different preferences. In this fic, I projected myself to Jae; his experiences and thought process were based off on myself, as someone who identifies as asexual. This doesn't apply to everybody. I'm an asexual who has a bit of a touch aversion. But some asexual people are sexually active. So.
> 
> Also, sexuality is different from romantic preferences, just a friendly reminder.

Jae sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and slowly nodding off but perked up at the sound of the door opening. He looked up from the paperback he was attempting to read, eyes immediately drawn to the other's neck.

"Biter?" was his rhetorical question, which earned a chuckle.

"Might as well start a career as a detective, baby," Wonpil replied, peeling off his clothes as he go and revealing more of the hickeys. Jae traced his movements with sleepy eyes. Wonpil turned to catch his stare and they exchanged affectionate smiles. "I missed you."

Jae huffed, closing his book and placing it on the desk beside their bed. "Of course you did." He went under the comfort of their blanket, preparing for sleep, finally assured that his boyfriend of seven months was alive.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it is already."

Jae answered with a hum and that was the last thing he remembered. The next time he was conscious, he and Wonpil were face to face, sharing breaths. The other was still asleep so Jae took his time to appreciate, heart fluttering with every minute twitch.

Wonpil might sleep with different people a lot but they would never see him like _this_. Because _this_ belonged to Jae.

Wonpil began showing signs of waking up after a few minutes. Jae waited. And when his boyfriend finally opened his eyes, Jae greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Jae," Wonpil muttered, smile too sappy for the time. Jae liked it though.

"'Morning. Your breath stinks."

Wonpil hummed. "So do yours." Yet he pulled Jae closer with gentle hands and Jae went willingly, resting his forehead against Wonpil's. The feeling of content and security lulled him to another round of sleep.

"Hey biter," Jae greeted. Said _biter_ scoffed.

"Hey virgin," Sungjin retorted. Jae took the free seat beside him.

"Says who?"

"Oh please." Sungjin rolled his eyes. Jae felt offended.

"Hey now, you're not being nice! After I lent you the love of my life..."

Sungjin gave him a look. "You wouldn't have had to."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm well aware he has needs I can't fulfill."

"Why not? Orgasms are good for the health you know. And your boyfriend's good at giving them."

"I do know alright. We give each other handjobs once in a while."

"How kinky," Sungjin commented dryly. Jae hit his bicep in retaliation. Their professor entered the room and cut their conversation off.

He was packing his things up after the two hour lecture when Sungjin spoke up again. "Not to be intrusive nor am I trying to pressure you, but it's really not as scary nor a big of a deal as it seems. Baby steps? Wonpil's the most patient guy I know and he's too whipped for you anyway."

"I know. And he is. We're not in a rush. Stop stressing about my sex life!"

"Alright, whatever you say."

Sungjin started heading towards the exit and Jae couldn't reign in the howl of laughter. "Worry about fixing that _limp_ before you give me pep talks, Sungjin-ah!"

The tips of Sungjin's ears reddened and he hurried away from Jae without looking back, all the while Jae laughed at his misery.

Growing up, when kids his age had started talking about girls and boys, Jae never noticed that he was different. He would agree when a classmate would point at someone good-looking, because that was true. When a friend would be in a relationship and tell him about some of their dates, he would be happy for them and wish he had that too.

And, of course, they would talk about sex. Some of his friends would say the details. Some of them give him porn recommendations. And it was hot. He'd had a lot of orgasms from his right hand with the assistance of a steamy scene. This exploration had what ultimately led him to the conclusion that he might be gay.

( _"You are?" Brian asked, eyes never lifting from his notes._

_"Yeah." Jae held his breath._

_"Hmn, okay, cool."_

_"Cool?"_

_"Cool._ ")

When his friends would tell him how much they would love to fuck this guy or that girl, Jae could see why. And when ask if he understood their sentiment, Jae would say _yes_.

But he actually didn't.

A friend in particular, Park Jimin, had always been especially blunt. When she would show him a video and tell him, _"ugh,_ _he's so hot! I'd love to get pounded by him too,"_ Jae thought the appropriate response would be _yeah, me too_. But all Jae could think of was: _I'd love to get pounded like that but not by that man specifically._ Sure, he _was_ hot. They usually were, because Jimin had high standards.

But the thought of being touched by someone unfamiliar, no matter how attractive Jae thought they were, didn't elicit as much excitement as it seemed to do to his friends.

He never gave it much thought. He got crushes, liked the idea of sex, and got horny a lot. He was just like everyone, right?

(What he failed to realize back then was that liking the idea didn't equal to actually wanting to act upon it.)

On the verge of finally becoming a young adult, Jae had stumbled upon sexualities and spectrums. And in it, the term _asexual_.

_A lack of sexual attraction._

But he liked guys--had been on a date with one.

That ended because the guy had ran his hand from Jae's shoulder to the small of his back and made his skin crawl. So despite wanting to get to know him, Jae had decided to end it with the excuse of a non-existent unfinished paper.

He had ran to Brian's house that night, plopped down on the younger's bed and told him everything. Brian was sitting on his chair, twirling a pen between his fingers as he contemplated the things Jae had suddenly dumped onto him.

_"Maybe you're just not ready?"_ Brian had suggested.

_"But everyone's already sleeping with everyone. Except me. Hell, weren't you just with Ayeon last night?"_

_"Everyone has a different timing, hyung. You'll get there."_ He had paused, staring at Jae as he cautiously said, _"or maybe you really are asexual. And there's nothing wrong with that."_

_"How would I know for sure?"_

_"You don't have to be sure for now, or ever. You don't need a label to be valid, hyung. But if you wanna know, let me ask you based on my understanding: do you want to have sex?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If I asked you to have sex with me, would you say yes?"_

_"Yes? Maybe? You're my friend and I trust you."_

_"Just because you trust me?"_

_"I mean you're cute. Sometimes. Would totally make out with you if you ask."_

_"Tsk. How about with Kim Namjoon from Class 3-A?''_

_"Well, he's smart. But I don't really know him well. What's the point of sex with someone if you're not planning on keeping them?"_

_"For fun."_

_"Fun, huh. Okay, maybe I'd say yes."_

_"What about Matt? He could totally lift you and fuck you against a wall if you're into that."_

_"Sounds hot."_

_"What do you think of him?"_

_"He could be quiet but he's really funny and cool. Handsome."_

_"And those guns and pecs?"_

_"Oh, they're_ beautiful _, alright."_

_"Ever thought about getting your hands on them?"_

_"I mean, why should I? Should I be thinking about that?"_

Brian had given him slow nods that made his palms sweat. _"I see."_

_"See what?"_

_"Come to think of it, I've never heard you describe anyone in a way that would suggest you'd wanna bang them. It's always just passing compliments. But you'd tell me the things you wanna do--or think you wanna do--in bed."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means that you don't see people in a I-wanna-fuck-them way, just the they're-chill-I'd-like-to-get-to-know-them way."_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_ Jae had asked, voice small and insecure. But Brian's eyes were kind and his smile was understanding.

_"Of course not, hyung. I'll fight whoever says otherwise."_

The point was this: Jae wanted the act, but not necessarily the people involved. He didn't see the point of sleeping around, and he didn't want to do it with someone he barely knew. He didn't always have the urge to do it with others; most of the time, he actually preferred relieving his own needs and the thought of someone joining him just wasn't appealing. He liked having the connection.

Lastly, all of _this_ overthinking had just made him reluctant to ever try.

When he met Wonpil, he definitely thought he was handsome. His facial structure was prominent and masculine, but his expressions and mannerisms were _adorable_ , borderline childish.

He liked him. Liked especially that they had a lot of things in common. Liked their easy banters, their deep conversations. The way Wonpil always made sure he was taken care of and happy.

The way his hand felt against Jae's. The way he would kiss him--gods, Wonpil kissed like a _dream_. Jae _loved_ it when the boy gave his neck and collarbones attention.

Wonpil had rolled his hips against Jae's and Jae couldn't stop himself from flinching.

Wonpil was quick to get off of him and put a distance between them, not too far but not too close. He had kneeled on the floor beside the motel room's couch and encased Jae's big hands in his, thumbs tracing loving circles on his knuckles. Jae situated the side of his head on the armrest to face him, catching his breath and thinking of _why_.

When Jae had confided that while he thought people were pretty, people were sexy, he never thought about having sex with them because when he did, he just felt nothing. That he wanted to try, but he was either repulsed at the thought of being held by just _anyone_ or thought of one night stands as senseless--it depended on his mood. And that sometimes, he thought that sex was inane when he could just jack off and get over with it.

_"It's okay."_ Wonpil had smiled, genuine and accepting it made Jae almost tear up. _"We'll move at your pace."_

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"I know you. You like sex. Very much. Which I don't think there's anything wrong with. I really like you, but I just don't think I could do it right now. Maybe you could ease me to it or something?"_

_"Of course, hyung. Whatever you want."_

_"And I'm not gonna stop you from sleeping with others."_

_"...you won't?"_

_"No."_

_"Shit. I'll make sure to never break your trust. Promise!"_

Jae had laughed. Fuck, just how endearing could a man get? _"Good. Shall we lay down the rules?"_

"Can we try something?"

Jae swallowed the last of his sandwich before gracing Wonpil a confused look. "What?"

"Can I finger you?" Wonpil asked with a straight face. It reminded Jae of Nayeon and Sana, whom he had bumped into two days ago. Sana had turned beet red at the sight of him and Nayeon had snorted.

_"Apparently she had a quickie with your boyfriend and that he has magical fingers,"_ was what Nayeon said.

Sana had giggled. _"You're a lucky guy, oppa."_

Jae smirked at Wonpil. "I mean you _can_ , but _may_ you?" Wonpil pouted dramatically, but his sagging shoulders were telling. Jae's smirk melted off into something tender.

"But yeah, sure." He snickered at the way Wonpil seemed to lit up. "Let's see what the hype is all about."

(It barely took thirty minutes for Jae to realize what he had been missing out and for him to finally get an in-depth understanding of gay porn. Damn, he shouldn't have been intimidated with experimenting this way!

He would definitely be down for this _anytime_. Which, by Wonpil's definition, equalled to _a minimum of eight times a week_.)

The library was quiet so Jae heard the approaching footsteps clearly. Soon enough, someone was sitting next to him and bumping his shoulder.

Brian grinned at him. "Jae-hyung," he sing-songed. Jae smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend's good with his tongue."

Jae snorted. "Is he now?"

Brian raised a brow. "Still haven't let him past handjobs?"

"Well."

"Oh?"

Jae returned his attention to his research.

"Not gonna spill the tea to your best friend?"

Without taking his eyes off his laptop he responded, "dude, I already share my boyfriend with you. And with that mouth, I'm sure he already spilled whatever there is to spill."

"You're right."

"Of course."

"'Cause you never tell me anything!"

"You literally know all my dirty secrets!"

'"Shh!"'

They turned towards an angry looking grad student and bowed in apology.

"Anyway," Brian said in a lower voice, "we're still up for movies tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Jae-ah," Wonpil crooned, wrapping his arms around Jae's torso from behind and effectively stopping him from taking another step. Jae startled, but melted soon enough.

"Pirrie."

"What are you doing?"

"Classes got cancelled and I didn't know where else to go."

"You could've gone to find me? Or do you still not have my schedule memorized?"

"Pil, I barely have _my_ schedule memorized."

Wonpil rolled his eyes, untangling himself from Jae in favor of taking his hand. "Cafe?"

"Nah."

"Home?"

Jae raised a brow, chuckling. " _Home_? That's a weird way to pronounce _dorm_."

"Yes, home. But I guess I already am."

Jae tilted his head, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

Wonpil beamed. "'Cause you're my home, Jae-ah!"

Jae cringed, yanking his hand away and walking ahead.

"Jae-ah! _Jaejae_ , don't leave me here, alone in the cold--"

"I don't wanna associate myself with you, go away."

"No!" The younger whined, catching up to cling on Jae's arm like a leech. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Watch me."

"Jae-ah. Jae-ah."

Jae gave an exasperated exhale. "Stop saying my name."

"But I love your name. _Jaehyung_." Then, in a quieter voice, "I'd love it even more once you take my last name."

Jae froze. He slowly turned to face Wonpil, whose mellow smile hinted hesitance. _Isn't it too early?_ He thought. _Are you serious?_ He wanted to ask.

_Are you sure?_

Instead: "that's not a thing in Korea."

The fragile smile solidified, the other's eyes shining with determination. "We'll get married in America anyway."

_Oh god_.

Jae's could feel his face _flaming_. He resumed walking, avoiding Wonpil's stare.

"Whatever."

"Good whatever? Or bad?"

"...whatever you want."

Wonpil wouldn't stop his silly grinning for the days that followed, much to Jae's chagrin.

The chair beside Dowoon was free when Jae had entered the local fast food near their campus so he immediately took it.

"Doowoon-ah."

"Hey, hyung." Dowoon smiled.

"Pretty rare to see you around these days," Jae commented, taking a bite of his burger.

"I've been practicing."

"You're always practicing," Jae replied fondly. Dowoon had always been his favorite.

Dowoon giggled. "Gotta work hard to reach your level, hyung."

"Ey, what is this kid talking about?" Jae's laughter got cut off when his gaze landed on Dowoon's wrists. "Hey," he muttered, pointing at the bruises. Dowoon followed his sight and consciously caressed it, flushing from head to toe. "What happened?"

"I--so-uhmn--W-Wonpil-hyung--"

"Wonpil?"

"H-he, uhmn--"

"He what? Dowoon, what did--oh."

Dowoon cleared his throat. He picked up his forgotten fork and twirled his spaghetti with it.

"Was it good?"

Dowoon choked.

"Oh my god, Dowoon!"

"You alright now?" Jae asked, gently patting Dowoon's back. The boy nodded. He still had some residual coughs going on but he did seem better. "Sorry, too much?"

"No, no! Just surprised you'd be curious."

"'Course I am! That's my boyfriend, you know?"

"That's the thing. How could you be fine with your arrangement?" Dowoon innocently asked. Jae leaned back on his chair.

"We had a _lengthy_ talk about it. And... I don't know. I guess we've just long accepted each other. We understood each other too well. I know what he needs; he respects what I want. Plus, he's never done anything to lose my trust. On the contrary, I think I'm too assured of my place in his life. He makes sure of that."

Dowoon nodded absentmindedly, slowly absorbing the information. Eventually, he beamed at Jae. "Must be nice."

Jae chuckled. "It is."

Jae went home to the sight of Wonpil on Brian's lap.

He blinked, before settling his bag down and removing his jacket. He quietly draped it over their cheap office chair's backrest, a foot away from where his boyfriend and best friend were making out.

Wonpil pulled away and gave him a sheepish grin. "Hey, baby."

Jae hummed, moving to lie on the other side of the bed when he heard Brian call his name. He gave them a weary smile. "Yeah?"

"Tired?"

"You bet. I can't believe _boring_ has a name and it's Professor Shim."

The two chortled, but the gleam in their eyes as they peered at him--

Jae frowned. "What?"

Wonpil moved off of Brian and sat beside him instead. He then beckoned Jae with a hand, patting the space beside him. But when Jae was preparing to take a seat, Wonpil grabbed his wrist and Jae ended up on his lap instead.

(The size difference was kinda comical and Brian had to bite his lip to stop a smile.)

"Okay, so your tired." Wonpil snaked his arms around Jae's slim waist, hugging him lovingly from behind. "How about we help you relax?"

Jae sighed. "Sounds like a line from porn."

Brian grinned. "Exactly."

Jae sagged against Wonpil, accepting defeat. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

The look Wonpil and Brian shared made Jae's stomach churn.

"First of all, bed."

A pair of strong hands firmly parted his thighs, making his breath hitch. "B-Brian," Jae breathed out, eyes lidded as they regarded the man in between his legs. Brian's impish smile didn't fit the setting, but the moan that slipped out of his lips when Wonpil's fingers brushed against his prostate certainly did.

"Go on, hyung" Wonpil goaded, his pace languid but sure. "Weren't you just talking about everything you wanna do to him?"

"Yes," Brian mumbled, mostly to himself, as he finally wrapped his hand around where Jae needed it, making the older jolt.

"You should savor this, Brian-hyung. Jae may not have problems sharing me, but I definitely have problems sharing _him_."

A shiver ran down Jae's spine. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved it when Wonpil talked _that_ way. He knew it was meaningless taunting, and it was so much contrast from the cute image he usually portrayed.

"Consider this a _thank you_ for telling me all of Jae's fantasies."

_Wait, what?_

The sudden heat around his cock made his back arch from the mattress and succeeded in distracting him. _"Ah!"_

Brian pulled away. Jae looked down to meet the other's wide eyes.

"Sensitive, isn't he?" Wonpil smugly said. He leaned down to whisper against Brian's ear, accompanying it with an expert crooking of his fingers. "I said go. On."

And so Brian did. Jae could only let out appreciative sighs and groans under Brian's ministrations, revelling the differences between him and Wonpil. Too focused on the sensations he was that he failed to catch what Wonpil said.

He snapped back to reality when Brian pulled away for the second time. _"Bri,"_ he whined shamelessly, because now wasn't the time to be shy. Brian merely chuckled hoarsely.

"As I was saying." Wonpil's expression was both gentle and imploring. He moved from behind Brian to sit on Jae's left, reaching out with a clean hand to card along the older's hair. "Brian wants to put his fingers in you. Would that be okay?"

_"Please."_

Their laughters had slightly diminished the heady lust into something mild and companionable. But when Wonpil handed Brian the lube, it was back.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just-- _ahh_."

_Gods_ , Jae thought, ascending to heaven when Brian accompanied his fingers with lips back around his cock. " _O-oh_ , Bri, _Brian_ \--" He gripped the sheets beside his head, helpless. Wonpil's delighted laugh was sadistic.

"Go faster, hyung. Then slow down. Let him beg for it--that's it."

"Pil, Brian, _Wonpil please_ \--"

"Already? You usually try not to for as long as you can." Wonpil leaned down to nuzzle against Jae's sweaty temple. "I'm getting jealous. Is Brian-hyung that good?"

"I--ah, _ah_!" Brian flinched when Jae slapped his shoulder, pulling away in time to see Jae spill all over his torso. He stopped moving the fingers in Jae, but continued pumping his cock to milk his orgasm. Jae gasped, trying to catch his breath as the two watched.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Wonpil giggled. "Uh-huh."

"I'm still hard."

"Of course you are. So am I."

"Get in me then."

Brian and Wonpil could swear they almost snapped their necks when they whipped their heads towards Jae.

"What?" Jae barked defensively, suddenly self-conscious.

Wonpil glanced at Brian before looking back at Jae. "Are you sure? I mean, if it's just the heat of the moment--"

"Wonpil, I just came. My mind's clear, don't worry. And I've thought about it before," Jae mumbled, then waited as Wonpil gazed at Brian once more, wordlessly asking for his opinion. Brian shrugged.

"Jae's a big boy, I'm sure he knows he can say _no_ whenever he want. Right?" He gave Jae a look, asking for confirmation, to which Jae nodded.

Jae gave his boyfriend a sincere and assuring smile. "I feel ready right now, so we better take advantage of it."

Wonpil rubbed his thumb against Jae's cheek. "You promise to say _stop_ whenever you feel uncomfortable?"

Jae rolled his eyes. "Pillie, you know me. Besides, I trust you two won't do anything to push me."

"Of course not!" Wonpil looked so offended that Jae and Brian had to laugh.

"There you go."

"Damn, Jae." Brian smirked as Wonpil went to fetch condoms from his bag. "Had I known you'd be liked _this_ I would've actually propositioned you years ago."

"Shut the fuck up."

Sungjin's eyes widened when he spotted Jae from across the hall. As soon as their eyes met, Jae spun on his heels and speed walked to the other direction.

Or tried to.

Sungjin effortlessly caught up with him.

"So." Sungjin wiggled his brows and Jae gave up, leaning against the wall. Sungjin was _beaming_ with unbridled glee.

"What's up with the _limping_ , huh?"

"I hate you." Yet he was smiling.

"You're _glowing_. That good?"

And Jae giggled. "Wouldn't you know?"

"Does this mean Wonpil will finally stop whoring around?"

"Nah." Jae scoffed. "Sex is alright. A bit anticlimactic but fun nonetheless. I guess he'd just do it less with others now that I'm more willing to take care of him."

Sungjin nodded. "I see."

An arm draped itself around Jae's shoulder. Brian was grinning and Jae just had to reciprocate.

"Game night with everyone still on?"

"You bet!"

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun fact that I didn't know how to insert in the story: Wonpil always practiced safe sex and he regularly got tested. Always be safe, people! (That reminder also applies for the pandemic currently going around. Let's be law-abiding citizens and make Day6 proud. LOL)
> 
> I'm not really confident about this one, but I'm posting it anyway 'cause yeah.
> 
> Also, everyone has different standards for "virginity" but I wouldn't call Jae a virgin like Sungjin in this fic had. It was just a joke. Although Jae had never experienced penetration, he'd played around with Wonpil so. But if your standard of virginity is penetration, then I guess you could say he was one.
> 
> what am i saying anymore what even is that title im not even thinking ugh


End file.
